A Real Hero
by Croutonic Sarcasm
Summary: It's Alfred's tenth birthday, and Francis, by some accident, had not made enough of Alfred's super-favorite-ever-the-awesomest-thing-in-the-world apple pie. There was just enough for everybody– minus one person.


"A boy doesn't have to go to war to be a hero; he can say he doesn't like pie when he sees there isn't enough to go around" Edgar Watson Howe

This fanfic is inspired by this quote. I think it just fit everything so well I had to write it.

**A Real Hero**

Alfred smiled at the food brought out on the table, a big smile plastered to his young face. As he sat at the table, excited, his shorts rode up with the matching brown suspenders, making him adjust them without thought to allow his short arms movement in the tight white shirt. His sapphire eyes lit up, glowing form within as the Frenchman set dinner upon the table– it was Alfred's birthday! The child chirped in joy, seeing the excellent meal the Englishman he called brother has allowed Francis to cook.

"Uwa~! It looks good!" He dove into his portion with gusto, making the rest of the table's occupants give a ripple of laughter, but Alfred was too busy cleaning his plate of food and getting more.

Ivan smiled to the small colony a few seats down, eating his own portion of the finely cooked meal with his pipe, stabbing the meat and bringing it up to his mouth to better rip of hunks. The Baltics cowered at his right, eating delicately with forks and knives, afraid of angering the giant male. Natalia was there, too, hanging off of her brother's left arm, going on and on about marriage, but seeing as Ivan was engrossed in the meat and sufficiently calm enough to allow his sister nearby (she had no knives at her place), she was perfectly innocuous.

Ivan's older sister was there too, treating the lavish food as though it was pure gold, making Francis beam. Arthur and Francis surrounded the small, vulnerable colony, providing the birthday boy with familial bodyguards from the rest of the world, little Matthew sitting on Francis' other side and eating much more hesitantly, almost as though scared. Various other nations were scattered to celebrate Alfred's tenth birthday; there was Antonio, Feliciano (Chibitalia, that is), Romano, little Holy Roman Empire, Gilbert, Yao, even, and Kiku, though they were a ways away from the others.

Alfred looked up as the people began to speak, signaling to the never full boy that it was time to stop eating or he would bore everybody, and heroes didn't do that. He sat back, allowing the food to be carted away to reveal a messy, once white table cloth to the small boy's sight. He smiled, legs swinging freely, as he couldn't reach the floor, and he closed his eyes to give a bigger grin. Arthur let out a happy chuckle upon seeing his charge so happy, motioning behind Alfred' back, out of his sight, for Francis to bring the dessert.

Francis slipped out quietly and returned with three covered dishes, setting them down carefully and gently and garnering the attention of the table. He uncovered it with a flourish, revealing Alfred's favorite sweet– apple pie.

"OHMYGOSH!" The young bond stood up to lean to inhale the scent of the cinnamon and the sugar emanating from the pie like tantalizing fingers promising joy. "Apple pie!" his slight British accent from the influence of his brother made him squeaky, though the accent was softer than Arthur's. He turned grateful eyes to Francis. "Thank you so much!"

Francis beamed at the praise. "But of course, mon fils~" He said gracefully, then took a butterknife from the table and began to portion out the pie. Alfred bounced in his seat, too excited to stay still. However, within moments, it became clear that Francis, by some accident, had not made enough pie. There was just enough for everybody– minus one person. Alfred's eyes noticed this first, and he slowed, then stopped his jumping. A small frown crossed his features before he bit his lip.

He could ask somebody to give up their pie– but no, that wasn't nice. Even though it WAS his favorite, EVER. A smile spread across his features as he sat down like a little gentleman, like Arthur always wanted, and waited for Francis to notice.

As soon as the pies were cut, Francis did a quick head count, then counted the pie. The knife hovered over the pie, debating on whether to cut a piece in two or give up his own share. Oh, but the pie was so good looking and he had made it~ Surely he deserved it?

A hush descended over the table as those in the room began to notice the numerical difference between the guests and the number of pieces of pie. All eyes were in Francis, but the male, though oldest excepting Ivan, did not know what to do. Alfred stood– _time for a real hero!_

He picked up a spoon and tapped a glass to get their attention, like how Arthur said was polite, however, he broke the glass. It got attention and a frown from Arthur, but everybody else looked to the small boy standing on his chair. "I've decided I don't like pie. Everybody else can have some." He smiled reassuringly and sat back down.

Arthur gave the boy a curious look, then leaned down to whisper softly to the smaller. "You know, it's alright. It's bloody mad if you say you don't like pie, you were so excited a moment ago. You can have my pie–"

Alfred cut him off. "No!" He said forcefully, then shook his head more gently, looking determined. It was the look that told Arthur that nothing Arthur said would change the young one's mind. "I'm a colony, you know that we change really quick sometimes 'cause of our people." Arthur's smile got more proud.

"It's 'quickly' and 'because,' Alfred," He said before sitting straight once more and motioning to Francis to dole out the pie. "Alfred seems to have lost his fancy for pie." he stood slightly and reached out with a smile for the first piece. "Let me have some."

Alfred beamed, settling back. He hadn't lost his fancy for the treat, of course, he still wanted it very badly. But Alfred was going to grow up and be a great big nation one day– and he needed to be a hero. He felt warm inside, seeing everybody else enjoy their sweet, feeling no regret or even wish for the pie any longer. He would give up his pie. It's okay. It's what a hero would do.


End file.
